gothicfandomcom-20200222-history
Spell Scrolls
Spell scrolls are magical items that use Mana to cast spells. Unlike runes, they disappear after a single use. Spell scrolls can be used by characters who did not otherwise go through magic training and are considered to be somewhat of a commodity in Morgrad, since they are readily sold by merchants and can be found in the wilderness, in chests or simply laying on the ground. Anyone with sufficient Mana can cast a spell scroll. Although most spell scrolls have the same effect as their equivalent runes, some spells can only be found in scroll form, the best known examples being transformation spells. * Gothic 1 Scrolls Gothic II Like in the first Gothic, spell scrolls can be cast by any character with sufficient Mana. Offensive scrolls These spells hit for their base damage minus the Magic protection of the target. All of these spells are also obtainable as mage or paladin runes. Healing scrolls These spells heal a large portion of the caster's Health Points. They are also obtainable as mage and paladin runes. *Lesser, Medium and Greater Healing are the scroll equivalent of the omonymous paladin runes. Transformation scrolls Transformation scrolls allow the caster to become a different creature and gain all its attributes. Enter key reverts back to human form. *Transformation magic only comes in scroll form. There is no other source for these spells. *Bug: no Health Point bonus is received when leveling up while transformed. Summoning scrolls These scrolls can summon different creatures that will defend the caster and attack everyone else. A summoned creature will last one minute, and multiple summon spells can be active at the same time. Allied creatures can turn hostile if attacked several times. *Summon spells in Gothic II are also obtainable as mage runes. *Killing a summoned creature yelds no experience points. Other scrolls Spells with various effects. Gothic II - Night of the Raven The add-on changes spell balance, lowering the Mana cost of most scrolls to 5. Coupled with the increased difficulty, some scrolls can make for very valuable items for all character builds, even those which neglect Mana completely. Furthermore, several spells are added by the add-on. Some of them come in scrolls. Offensive scrolls These spells hit for their base damage minus the Magic protection of the target. Most of these spells are also obtainable as runes. Healing scrolls These spells heal a large portion of the caster's Health Points. They are also obtainable as mage or paladin runes. *Lesser, Medium and Greater healing are the scroll equivalent of the omonymous paladin runes. Transformation scrolls Transformation scrolls allow the caster to become a different creature and gain all its attributes. Enter key reverts back to human form. *Transformation magic only comes in scroll form. There is no other source for these spells. *Bug: no Health Point bonus is received when leveling up while transformed. Summoning scrolls These scrolls can summon different creatures that will defend the caster and attack anyone else. A summoned creature will last one minute, and multiple summon spells can be active at the same time. Allied creatures can turn hostile if attacked several times. *Summon spells in Gothic II are also obtainable as runes. *Killing a summoned creature yelds no experience points. If the Nameless is killed by a his own summoned creature he receives experience (supposedly proportional to his level) due to a bug. Other scrolls Spells with various effects. Gothic 3 Offensive scrolls Healing scrolls Summoning scrolls Other scrolls Category:Scrolls and Runes